Tokyo Crash Mobs
Tokyo Crash Mobs is a game for the Nintendo 3DS released on January 17th on the Nintendo eShop in the West. Gameplay The game is divided into days and weeks, and every day, you change from Grace and Savanna, each with different stories. On Grace's Stages, she is waiting in line to get to a store. She tries to shorten the line by picking up people, and throwing them at others. The people are divided into colors,if you manage to get 3 of the same color touching, they will fly off, shortning the line. Grace can clear the stage by clearing the line before the store opens. Savanna's Stages have people forming around her. However, they are trying to get to a Red Button,and if they are successful in pushing it,will send Savanna falling to her death into a black hole. Savanna rolls people instead of throwing them, meaning that people will come from below instead of above. If you were to hold your aim too long, the people would have time to react by jumping over the incoming pedestrian. Your goal is to make sure Savanna doesn't mean her intergalactic fate by getting rid of all of the diabolical people. Every Sunday Grace & Savanna team up to survive being ambushed by an army of ninjas. Instead of using the Touch Screen, you will now be moving your Nintendo 3DS in all directions to aim, using A to throw, and B to roll. you need to take out all of the ninjas before you are defeated in battle from losing all of your hearts. Game Modes Story Mode:Play the game following it's incredibly bizzare storyline. Unlock Cutscenes in this mode. Challenge Mode:Choose to play as either Grace or Savannah. Try & Knock out 999 Scensters before there are too many (Grace),or before they hit the button (Savannah). Movie Maze:Explore this maze to watch the game's Cutscenes. Movie Maze adds (Very Unfitting) music to the cutscenes. There are secret cutscenes that can be found by tapping around on the Touch Screen. Items This game has various items to help Grace and Savanna. Here is a list of the various power-ups you'll encounter: *UFO (Abducts every scenester of a certain color picked by the player.) *Ball of Yarn (4 gigantic balls of yarn will go rolling in all directions,plowing through scenesters) *Barricades (2 of them will block the scenesters,stopping the line from moving for a short amount of time) *Umbrella (Makes people open umbrellas. The color of the umbrella will replace the color of the scenesters's clothing) Origin This game has the player clearing up objects of various colors. If 3 of the same color touches,it will dissappear.This game is the 4th installment of Mitchell's series of games with that formula. In 1998,Mitchell first released Puzz Loop in the arcades. A sequel known as Ballistic was released for the Game Boy Color Then the game Magnetica was released for the Nintendo DS. A sequel, Magnetica Twist, was released on WiiWare. Each is not related to the Tokyo Crash Mobs universe in any way. All of these games are their own universes. Trivia *Rather than using 3D Polygons, this game uses pictures of real people, and features live action cutscenes. *This game is the first Nintendo 3DS game, first Nintendo-Published game,and first game on a Nintendo Platform to release in 2013. Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Mitchell Co. games Category:2013 video games Category:Nintendo franchises Category:Games published by Nintendo